Tears
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Era un pequeño deseo, que le pedía a su mejor amiga "imaginaria", como le llamaban los demás. Sin embargo... ¿Valía la pena dar algo tan preciado de un momento a otro? "Por supuesto". Pobre e Ingenuo Inglaterra. ¿No sabes lo que espera cuando desembarques? Drabble. USUK.


-Publicando esto a la una de la mañana :,D- Asdasd, si, se que he estado algo inactiva... y lo digo para los que leen mis shots de IE... los cuales no he subido... porque no los he escrito... porque no tengo inspiración... b-bueno, dejemos el tema a un lado. Este pequeño -ni tanto- drabble es un regalo para una persona especial... lo estoy subiendo desde mucho antes... porque se que después ya no tendré el tiempo de subirlo, y como anda en inactividad esa personita... Me revuelvo! Me voy por las ramas! -suspira- En resumen. Aquí mi primer intento de Hetalia, intento oficial por así decirlo. La verdad todo me fui naciendo como lo iba escribiendo, por lo que me excuso si no tiene sentido... Sin mas preámbulos, espero disfruten el escrito~

**Tipo**: Drabble

**Genero**: Shonen-Ai

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia definitivamente no me pertenece... de hacerlo, mi hermoso México ya habría salido en Hetalia, jodería mutuamente a Alfred, y le haría insinuaciones raras a Colombia (?)

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Intento de Angs que realmente da asco.

**Dedicado a**: Aunque todos mis fics se los dedico a mi amore, esta va en especial como un pequeño regalo. Si, se que nunca te doy decentes... pero esta vez trate de mejorarlo! F-feliz Aniversario...

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto?- murmuro la pequeña hada sobrevolando el rostro del ingles, este, con un pulcro traje del caballero que pretendía ser, sonreía melancólicamente.

-Por supuesto que si… No es algo que se pueda negar amiga…- condescendiente, bajo la mirada, pues aunque estaba decidido, sabía bien lo que le conllevaba.

-Para evitar las lagrimas de aquel americano… Tu tendrás que dar el don que te obsequie…- le recordó con pesadumbre –Y no solo eso… serás tu quien sentirá la mayor parte de el dolor… ¿Acaso vale la pena?-

Mordiendo su labio inferior disimuladamente, viraba el suelo meditándolo. Era el… o Alfred. La respuesta era clara. –Por supuesto que lo vale… - el hada suspiro, acercándose a acariciar los suaves y rebeldes cabellos de Inglaterra.

-El día que tú naciste, te concedí un don… y ya que tú podías verme, lo elegiste a conciencia…- empezó a relatar algo que él ya sabía. –Y debido a cómo te trataban todos elegiste hacerte fuerte… Poder aguantar todos esos golpes bajos, de la vida, de tu familia, de tu propio pueblo… Es por eso que has podido superar y olvidar tus males, en gran parte… - bajo lentamente hacia su rostro, obligándole a verle. –En cambio, aquel niño recibió el don de la fuerza… Y no por deseo propio… El hada que nace con cada uno de ustedes, es aquella que decide cual será tu cualidad… Eso te hace único…

-Yo lo sé… ¿pero de qué sirve en realidad el don de la fuerza? Tal vez el sea fuerte por fuera pero… no lo es por dentro… aun cuando ha crecido, sigue siendo un niño… Le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, llora por las noches si no estoy cerca, e incluso pide que sea yo quien le prepare la comida… aun cuando no sepa bien… -sonrió recordando su tiernos berrinches, sus risas, su inocente rostro llamándolo por las tardes –Si lo hubiera dejado en la pradera, no sé que le hubiera podido suceder… Y yo… ya estoy muy viejo… -susurro-

-Oh, no, no, claro que no. Tú sigues siendo joven y guapo mi pequeño- le animo el mágico ser con lastima.

-Pero he vivido mucho más de lo que el… Creo que… el que necesitara ahora de esta fortaleza será el…

-Arthur… eres una nación… cualquier punto débil podría significar tu—

-Muerte… lo sé… pero entiéndeme… Si algo le pasara a Alfred… seria como mi muerte en vida…- un silencio pulcro se hizo en aquella habitación del viejo barco en que navegaban. La decisión en los ojos verdes era clara. No importara que le dijera, el no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre esto.

-Entiendo… en ese caso. –poso su pequeña mano en la frente de su protegido. Este cerró los ojos resignado. La tristeza se apodero del rostro femenino, pero prosiguió con aquello.- United Kingdom… te revoco tu don, con tal de que Unites States of América, lo posea. De ahora en adelante, solo vivirás con aquellos con los cuales naciste. De ahora en adelante, seres tan frágil sentimentalmente como una pluma, pues además de tu dolor, recibirás el de aquel a quien añoras… –un pequeño destello salió del ingles, tan pequeño que el hada podía sostenerlo entre sus dedos. – ¿Estas bien?- consulto rápidamente.

-Si…- susurro algo mareado, sin abrir los ojos. -Creo que debes ir a entregar algo…- Ya había perdido la fuerza para verla a los ojos como otras veces, veces en que maldijo a sus hermanos y amigos usando magia… e irónicamente, ahora estaba haciendo algo bueno con ella… estas probablemente eran las consecuencias de su deseo.

-Si… supongo que si…- murmuro ella también melancólica. En un segundo desapareció, en vista de que ella podía avanzar mucho más rápido que aquel barco, dejándolo solo. Todo iba a estar bien… no había de que preocuparse. Ahora… Alfred iba a ser fuerte, iba a poder enfrentar a los otros países cada vez que trataran de lastimarlo, y siempre, siempre iba a estar sonriendo.

-Pronto llegare…- susurro acercándose a la ventana, el mar estaba tranquilo, le daba pauta para llegar a salvo y con bien al día siguiente al lado de su amado niño. Si, era su niño, aunque fuera realmente un gigante de ojos azules. Ahora, iba a pasar muchos años en esa casa, olvidarse un tiempo de Europa, pasarla bien con el estadounidense… no pudo en su infancia, eran épocas algo movidas en su nación, pero ahora… ahora iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hermano.

Herido, y sucio por tantas caídas, tantas derrotas, con la lluvia empapando su rostro y su vista nublada. Lloraba amargamente hincado en el suelo, después de haber aceptado su derrota. No había encontrado a su hermano esperándolo. Había encontrado a Estados Unidos dándole una emboscada a su ejército. Rápidamente se movilizaron, tanto el cómo Alfred. De un momento a otro estallo una guerra que él no se esperaba, llevándolo a un fatídico final. Una derrota. Había perdido, lo que significaba que ahora el… era independiente.– ¿Porque tuvo que ser así?- mascullo con rabia.

Quería asesinarlo, ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, pero no veía a ese soldado apuntándole con frialdad, solo podía ver al tierno niño llamándolo con amor. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Que era lo que había hecho mal? El pudo haberle dado su libertad de otra manera, pero ni si quiera intento pedírselo, simplemente lo ataco cuando menos lo esperaba, lo tomo con la guardia baja.

-Solías ser tan grande…- aquel murmullo desgarro el poco sano corazón que le quedaba. Si, solía ser grande, solía ser fuerte, una de las mejores potencias del mundo. Y todo se lo había regalado a Alfred. Lo había dado todo, y por lo tanto lo había perdido todo. La fría espalda del ejército azul retirándose, celebrando su victoria y su libertad. Y una mano blanca frente a él, pretendiendo ayudarlo a levantarse. Con orgullo se puso de pie sin tomarla, le sostuvo por última vez la mirada. Era lastima lo que sentía por él, lo sabía, por eso se daría la media vuelta y se largaría, deseando jamás volver a encontrárselo.

Pero sabía que de una u otra manera estaría a su lado siempre, estaría animándolo, y recibiendo las lagrimas que él debía derramar. ¿Porque a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo, de romper su pequeña pero cálida familia, no había roto el hechizo? El tampoco lo sabía… O más bien no quería saberlo. No quería aceptarlo, no quería escucharlo ni si quiera de sus propios labios, no quería decir.

–Estoy enamorado… de Alfred…- murmuro mientras bebía su te tranquilamente en la desierta sala de juntas. En seguida un estrepitoso golpe abrió la puerta, con una entrada espectacular.

-The Hero is here! - era obvio quien era. Le miro en silencio, hasta que por supuesto, los ojos azules notaron quien era el único en la sala. Alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo, habían sido un par de ojos verdes amables los que encaraban a un par de inocentes azules. Ahora solo eran dos cuencas verdes vacías, contra las de un melancólico par de azules. Nada era lo mismo. El silencio era tan incomodo, justo como lo era cada vez que estaban a solas.

-¡Hey, cejitas de nuevo llegaste temprano!- exclamo entrando un rubio de cabellos largos, seguidos por un molesto peli rojo, al parecer ya se habían percatado de la escena y habían decidido intervenir.

-¡Maldito, te dije que me despertaras!- grito el mayor de los Kirkland. Inglaterra ya sabía que era lo que seguía después, una pelea, gritos en la sala, y en lo que llegara cada país se haría más y más fuerte el escándalo. Francis le veía con leves gestos de amabilidad, mientras el ingles discutía con sus cuatro hermanos mayores, perdiendo por supuesto, pero con aquello que empezaba como un teatro y terminaba en golpes, Arthur era capaz de olvidarlo. No eran tan malos hermanos después de todo.

-A veces siento… que esto es mi culpa…- le murmuro como pocas veces desanimado, recostado su rostro en el escritorio, la nación más poderosa del mundo. El viejo país de la pasión le vio sorprendido, mas no dijo nada. A veces el guardar silencio era mejor que una larga y estúpida charla que el americano no entendería. Se limito a suspirar y a unirse a la discusión.

Quería pedir disculpas. Se negaba a darlas.

Quería darle su perdón. Se negaba a darlo.

Se amaban. No se lo decían.

No cavia duda. Alfred y Arthur habían nacido para ser hermanos. O tal vez… algo más.

* * *

Como lo esperaba salio horrible verdad? -infla las mejillas- lo lamento... nació eso. Cualquier cosa que no se entienda pueden mandarme un pequeño review.

O tambien pueden mandarlo solo para decirme que fue horrible.

...

...

Manu se alimenta de inocencias, yo de reviews, a este paso moriré de hambre, sean misericordiosos (?)

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
